Maybe it's true love?
by woveharrypotteratw
Summary: As Charlie returns for his brothers wedding, the reality of his situation with a certain member of the order hits him like a tonne of bricks. You can run from people but you cannot run from memories. Follow Charlie as he remembers the girl he left behind, and as he relives his school days, and realises that he has never stopped loving her.


**Greetings! This idea simply came into my head and I thought I'd give it a go :) I ship Tonks and any male character if I will be brutally honest, she is my Favourite character and I simply love Nat who plays her in the films. Anyway this is my take on Tonks and Charlie, just imagine Harry Potter if Tonks had not fallen for Lupin, and here we go :) I hope you guys like it xx**

Charlie Weasley having had just returned home after many months was aimlessly walking around the garden of the Burrow. He began to ponder the reasoning for his returning, of course it was for his brothers wedding, but this led him to ponder his own life and a certain order member. Sighing to himself he gazed moodily around his surroundings. "When did it all become so difficult" he asked himself. They were once oh so close inseparable even. They knew each other inside out, could finish each others sentences. They were best friends. But here they are almost 14 years to the day they had first met and they acted as if they were strangers. He knew she would be coming over tomorrow for Harry's birthday tea. But he still did not know how to feel about it, he didn't know whether to be happy or to hide, the latter was oh so tempting.

His mum, Ron and especially Ginny had been vocal in their letters to him how much they adored her. However he knew Bill was the only one that knew his history with her. Although he did have suspicions that his mother knew, even though he tried his best to keep her in the dark about it. Ron and Ginny were to young to remember the ball of energy that used to visit him in the summer holidays. Also anytime she did visit he wouldn't let them near his room, or wouldn't let them tag along when he took her out to explore the village, they were kids. But from the letters he could tell the Ginny admired the young woman, and this made him smile. She had always told Charlie of how much she wanted to be a big sister, but her mother had only wanted a single child and thus she was the only one. Charlie remembered envying her of this she was spoilt particularly at christmas time when she would have plenty of gifts the latest broom and such, but he also felt sorry for her as she wouldn't know what it felt like to have a brother or sister, which would have been a blessing as well as a curse he had always said. Although judging from the letters he had received from Ron and Ginny it appears she had gotten her wish to be a big sister as he could tell, they were as captivated by her as he had been...well not exactly like his feelings for her...but captivated all the same. Again thinking to himself why the hell did it all go wrong?

Then his reasoning from all those years ago came back to him...they both had goals they both had ambitions and plans, they would have simply held the other back. But still that did not explain why he stopped writing to her. Why he declined to meet up with her when he was home. Why when he saw bubblegum pink hair he would panic or hide. Why when he and Bill saw her at the world cup he ran into his tent while Bill dashed over to hug and greet his friend. Charlie can remember how jealous he had been when Bill returned half an hour later, (she loves to talk) Charlie still having hid, when Bill smelled of her, and he can remember the mixed feelings in his chest when Bill confirmed that she had seen him. Also why since Voldemort had been back for almost 3 years now had he not attended a single order meeting? Maybe he knew the answer to all his questions maybe he knew it but was afraid to admit it. He loved her...infact maybe he never stopped loving her...maybe the thing holding him back was his fear of what he would do for her. Back in the day he knew it, even then as an 18 year old he knew that he'd do anything for her. Even then he loved her so much that if she had have said to him, "Charlie don't go to Romania, stay here, stay here with me" he knew that he would have, and this scared him. Infact it scared him so much that he did one of the stupidest things he has ever done in his life, he ran. As soon as he got he his NEWTS results and knew he had the requirements for Romania he left breaking all ties with the only girl he had ever been in love with. He wrote to her for the whole first year whenever he felt homesick she would always reply and her replies made him smile. He was so happy she loved Auror training and was training under her role model Alastor Moody. However he stopped writing because he realised how much he did infact miss her. Some part of him wanted to move on and the same part wanted her to move on to. But another part of him wanted to go to the nearest apparition point and appraite to the flat she currently lives, and take her in his arms, touch her in the places only he knows make her moan, and never let her go. But he couldn't let that happen. They would grow to resent on another. They were to young they needed to follow their dreams, and that is what he decided follow his dream...job that was. He had other dreams but he was not going to dwell on them he wanted to get his career on the go, before getting married and starting a ginger haired family of his own. He remembers getting the last letter from her. It was on the first of September their "anniversary" he noticed tear splotches on the page, and she had said clearly "I miss you weezy" that was enough for him to throw away everything he'd spent the last year working on to go back to her. He could see his youngest brother Ron who would be in his second year of Hogwarts, and who happened to be best mates with Harry bloody Potter...but no he couldn't...he couldn't give up his dragons...they were his babies. He couldn't leave Norberta he had practically brought her up. Of course he missed his 'Pix' but that was normal right? They had spent 7 years in each others company, missing each other was part of the deal. He knew then to reply but that would be the last. He wouldn't read the next letter she sent...but he never received a follow up. He wouldn't go home this christmas, he would stay right here, his new home. He had to move on, and breaking contact was the start.

Through the years he tried to console himself saying it was just a teen romance, he would meet someone else and then he would find "real love", but no matter how many girls he's been with these past 7 years none live up to the girl that stole his heat, the girl that he shared his compartment with on the 1st of September 1984...Nymphadora Tonks.

**Dare you all to review...haha thanks for taking the time to read my little story I will update as soon as possible. Kisses! **


End file.
